


Fusco's Cake

by whomii2



Series: POI Fruitcake series [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusco gets a cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusco's Cake

If Lionel harbored any doubt that his ex was still mad, then the proof was sitting right in front of him. He doubted that it was in the spirit of goodwill toward men that she had made him the fruitcake.

His son, oblivious to the implication, was simply happy to see his parents getting on so well at the holiday.

So Fusco gamely choked down the slice he had cut for himself - he had certainly swallowed worse than this (his pride for one thing).

But seeing the happy smile on his son’s face when he finished the slice, he thought it wasn’t so bad after all.

  
  



End file.
